gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith video game (Remake)
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is a remade version of the 2005 video game. Levels Battle over Coruscant *Ship - Anakin's Jedi interceptor *Enemies - Vulture Droids, Droid Tri-fighters, Buzz Droids *Allies - Obi-Wan’s Jedi Interceptor, Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters *Location - Coruscant Orbit Rescue over Coruscant *Jedi - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Battle Droids, Droid Snipers, Super Battle Droids *Allies - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Location - Invisible Hand An explosive development *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - Battle Droids, Grapple Droids, Super Battle Droids, Buzz Droids, Sentry Guns *Allies - Anakin Skywalker *Location - Invisible Hand Peril in the elevators *Jedi - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Buzz Droids, Grapple Droids, Destroyer Droids, Sentry Guns, Air Battle Droids *Allies - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Location - Invisible Hand Settling the score *Jedi - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Count Dooku, Super Battle Droids *Allies - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Location - Invisible Hand It's not over yet *Jedi - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Battle Droids, Droid Snipers, Super Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Sentry guns *Allies - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Location - Invisible Hand The General's right hand *Jedi - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - IG-100 MagnaGuards, Grapple Droids, Battle Droids *Allies - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Location - Invisible Hand Investigating Utapau *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - Battle Droids, Droid Snipers, Super Battle Droids, Grapple Droids, laser cannons, Crab Droid, Air Battle Droids *Allies - None *Location - Utapau The calvary arrives *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - IG-100 MagnaGuards, Battle Droids, Red Grapple Droids, Crab Droid *Allies - Clone Troopers *Location - Utapau Showdown with Grievous *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - General Grievous *Allies - None *Location - Utapau The dark side of the Force *Jedi - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Mace Windu *Allies - None *Location - Coruscant The hunt begins *Sith - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Jedi Padawans, Jedi Knights, Jedi Snipers, Jedi Brutes, Jedi Interceptors, Jedi Temple Security Systems *Allies - Clone Troopers *Locations - Coruscant The final lesson *Sith - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Serra Keto, Cin Drallig *Allies - None *Location - Coruscant Attack of the Clones *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - Clone Troopers, Clone Trooper Heavy Weapons Specialists, Clone Blaze Troopers, AT-RT, LAAT/I, Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids *Allies - None *Location - Utapau Assassination on Mustafar *Sith - Anakin Skywalker *Enemies - Neimoidian Guards, Neimoidian Snipers, Neimoidian Brutes, (Weaponless)-Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, San Hill, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai, Passel Argente, Po Nudo, Rune Haako, Rute Gunnay, Cat Miin, Denaria Kee, Poggle’s Aides, Aqualish senatorial aides *Allies - None *Location - Mustafar Aftermath in the Temple *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - Clone Troopers, Heavy Weapon Specialists, Blaze Troopers, Republic Gunship, Clone Assassins *Allies - Yoda *Location - Coruscant Duel in the Senate *Jedi - Yoda *Enemies - Palpatine *Allies - None *Location - Coruscant Friendship in flames *Jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Enemies - Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Allies - None *Location - Mustafar Fall of a Grand Master *Sith - Palpatine *Enemies - Yoda *Allies - None *Location - Coruscant Revenge of the Sith *Sith - Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Enemies - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Allies - None *Location - Mustafar In-game characters Playable Characters *Anakin Skywalker *Count Dooku *Darth Vader *General Grievous *Grievous’s Bodyguard (IG-100 MagnaGuard) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Serra Keto *Cin Drallig *Obi-Wan Kenobi (“Ben” Kenobi in 0 BBY) *Mace Windu *Yoda *Palpatine Non-playable characters *R2-D2 *Air battle droid *Battle Droid *Super Battle Droid *Droideka *Buzz Droid *Buzz droid generator(Only as concept art) *Crab droid Grapple droid Grenadier Droid (Only as concept art) *Clone Trooper *Blaze Trooper *Clone Assassin *Heavy weapons specialist *Clone sniper *Jedi Knight *Jedi Padawan *Jedi brute *Jedi sniper *Neimoidian Guard *Neimoidian Sniper *Neimoidian Brute *Commander Cody *Stormtrooper (Glimpsed in Episode IV mission) *Luke Skywalker *Separatist leaders Category:Video Games